Cosas imposibles por cadenas invisibles
by Eagle Gold
Summary: Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye han mantenido una amistad intimida desde la infancia. Pese a los años y la aparición de nuevas amistadas, ellos siempre han sido pan y mantequilla. La secundaria llega a su fin… ¿Habrá posibilidad alguna de romper las cadenas invisibles puestas por ellos mismos?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Cosas imposibles por cadenas invisibles

**Resumen:** Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye han mantenido una amistad intimida desde la infancia. Pese a los años y la aparición de nuevas amistadas, ellos siempre han sido pan y mantequilla. La secundaria llega a su fin… ¿Habrá posibilidad alguna de romper las cadenas invisibles puestas por ellos mismos?

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

* * *

><p>Llueve intensamente. La cera mojada hace resbalar a quienes la transitan y hace el paso lento. Ojos caoba contemplan el paisaje gris- obviando la ciudad donde se encuentra- y una pequeña voz emite un quejido triste. Esta sola y pérdida.<p>

No supo bien en qué momento se soltó de la mano de su padre y término allí: en aquella banca de parada de autobús. Mira hacía ambos lados de la calle y suelta otro quejido. Hace frió y ella solo atrae un suéter liviano y que no brinda ningún abrigo. Otro lamento y otro minuto que pasa solitaria.

— Idiota…— se escuchó a su lado. Voltea y ve a un niño. Cabellera azabache y larga que cubre sus ojos y que al alzar su vista observó que son de un intenso color carbón; se siente penetrada por ellos. El niño viste unos vaqueros azules y una remera blanca en compañía de una campera azul marino.

— ¿Quién eres y porque me insultas?— inquirió ella con cierta rudeza.

— Sólo un idiota que al igual que tú anda perdido — sonrió con arrogancia y se sentó a su lado. Ella se apartó. — Oye, no voy a comerte, Caperucita. — fingió sentirse dolido ante tal acto.

— Mi padre me ha dicho que no hable con extraños — miró al niño que seguía junto a ella.

— Pero ya has hablado conmigo dos veces. No eres muy obediente de esa regla. — indicó sonriendo levemente.

— Ah…

— Tres.

— ¡No me moleste! — suspiró molesta y decidió ignorarlo nuevamente.

— Oye… — el niño sintió un nudo en su garganta. La niña estaba llorando y por alguna razón que no explicaba le desgarraba su ser verla en ese estado tan miserable. —…no llores, menos por un idiota como yo.

Ella volteó y lo miro fijamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

— No creo que seas idiota.

— ¿En serio? — interrogó con cierta sorpresa.

— No…

— En ese caso mejor no permitiré que pienses eso de mi persona. — una amplia sonrisa que formó en sus labios. Ella rió levemente. — Permíteme disculparme por el insulto y presentarme; soy Roy, Roy Mustang.

Roy le habría ofrecido estrechar la mano en señal de presentación. Dudó un momento solo: — Soy Riza, Riza Hawkeye.

— Un gustó señorita Riza ¿Puedo llamarte así? — Roy la observó y Riza asintió positivamente. — Bueno señorita Riza, ¿Por qué anda perdida?

— Me aparté de mi padre.

— Ya veo. Digamos que yo hice lo mismo pero de mi madre. — respondió Roy Mustang.

— ¿Y quién es su madre Mustang-san? — Riza interrogó.

— ¿Mustang-san? ¿Así me dirás? — la pequeña Hawkeye asintió. — Bueno. Mi madre es Madame Christmas, una reconocida mujer.

— ¡Oh! Pues mi padre es Berthold Hawkeye, un reconocido y destacado profesor de alquimia. — le comentó.

— ¿Alquimia?

— Así es. Mi padre está muy concentrado en ello desde que mi madre murió. — contó Riza y al final suspiró apenada.

— ¿No conociste a tu madre? — interrogó Roy.

— Murió cuando era muy pequeña. No tengo recuerdo alguno de ella.

— Vaya, eso es triste. — enunció cabizbajo. — Yo ni siquiera tengo un recuerdo de mis padres. Fallecieron en un accidente en la carretera. — comenzó a hablar. — Un camión volcó y aplastó el automóvil donde iban. Estaba con mi tía Chris en ese momento y desde entonces ella me cuida.

— ¿Madame Christmas en su tía en realidad Mustang-san? — curioseó Riza con sorpresa. Roy asintió lentamente.

— No es tan malo, ella ha sido una excelente madre en estos años. Debería conocerla señorita Riza. — cambió su postura a una más animada. Estaba contento con la madre de corazón que tenía hasta ahora.

— Vaya…— expresó Riza. —…en verdad se parece a mi padre.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Ambos sonríen en momentos difíciles y ayudan a las personas con esas sonrisas. — le dijo ella también sonriendo.

En ese momento Roy y Riza se miraron fijamente. Él poseía unos intensos ojos color carbón y ella una mirada caoba que se entrelazaron a la vez que entre ellos la distancia se entrecortaba a nada.

Fue un beso torpe, sin pensarlo e inocente pero el inicio de un amor que por años se cubriría de la una capa de amistad y fraternidad.

— Mustang-san.

— Señorita Riza.

Roy iba a agregar un comentario pero antes de poder modular una palabra al menos una voz efusiva los interrumpió.

— ¡Aquí estas mi querida nieta! ¡Tu padre te está buscando por todas partes!

— ¡Abuelo Grumman! — inquirió Riza sumamente alegre y al instante se lanzó hacia los brazos de su abuelo.

— ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Espera un poco mi niña, ya estoy viejo! — le dijo Grumman sonriendo y correspondiendo el gesto.

A todo esto, Roy Mustang miraba con el rabillo del ojo neutral tal escena entre nieta y abuelo.

— ¡Oh, oh, oh! — bufó Grumman con pillería. — ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? — Roy sintió la mirada de Grumman en él y rápidamente saludo como Madame Christmas le había enseñado: Una reverencia derecha y correcta.

— Soy Mustang, Roy Mustang señor Grumman.

— ¿Mustang? — Grumman parpadeó un par de veces, pensativo. — ¿Tienes relación alguna con Chris Mustang?

— Sí señor, ella es mi madre adoptiva. — respondió _Mustang-san_ efusivamente.

— ¡Vaya! Justamente yo salía en tu búsqueda muchacho. — expresó Grumman sorprendiendo a Roy y Riza. — Verás muchacho, de seguro Chris te comentó que la salida de este día seria para conocer a ese profesor de lo que tanto deseas estudiar que es alquimia ¿O me equivoco?

— No señor, está en lo cierto. — afirmó Roy.

— Bueno…y por lo que puedo ver ya trabaste amistad con la hija de tu futuro profesor. — ante tal comentario ambos niños cruzaron miradas nerviosas.

— ¿Se refiere a que el padre de la señorita Riza será mi maestro? — indagó Roy con cautela.

— Exacto muchacho, el señor Hawkeye será tu maestro y con ello verás muy seguido a su hija, Riza Hawkeye. — Roy giro su vista a Riza y ambos se sonrojaron levemente. ¡Había besado a la hija de su profesor sin ni siquiera aún haberse presentado ante tal!

— Bueno…— intentó hablar Riza. —…a una eventualidad positiva el habernos encontrado Mustang-san.

— Lo mismo digo señorita Riza, lo mismo digo. — el niño sintió que no podía decir más, quería lo que tragase la tierra y a juzgar la mirada Riza, ella también.

— ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Qué niños tan formales son! — Grumman se reía ante las pautas de habla establecidas entre su nieta y el futuro aprendiz de su yerno. — Niños, serán mejor que volvamos con sus padres están en tu casa querida nieta.

— De acuerdo abuelo, ¿Vamos Mustang-san? — Riza se giro hacia Roy.

— Claro, vayamos de inmediato.

Grumman iba caminando rápidamente hacia hogar de su nieta y yerno. Detrás de él iban dos niños sumamente callados y algo abrumados.

Roy miraba sutilmente por segundos a Riza y volvía su mirada al suelo. Se sentía como los hombres que Madame echaba de su local cada vez que se sobrepasaban con sus _hermanas_. Quería decir algo, algo que pudiera hacerlo sentir bien a él y a Riza, por supuesto y así tratar de romper esa ley de hielo que se estaba produciendo entre ellos.

— Señorita Riza yo…

— El beso. — murmuró ella. — El besó Mustang-san, no me arrepiento.

Si no fuera por la gravedad. Roy Mustang hubiese volado en ese momento.

— ¿De veras señorita Riza? — curioseó Roy Mustang.

— Confié en mi palabra Mustang-san. — Riza sonrió tomándolo de la mano en ese preciso instante.

— Confió señorita Riza, confió. — Roy concernió el gesto con gusto. — ¿Esto inicia algo entre nosotros señorita Riza? — indagó con una mirada arrogante.

— Mustang- san. — cerró sus ojos mostrando una sonrisa leve en sus labios. — Una amistad, eso solo.

— De acuerdo. — dijo él suspirando resignado. — De todas formas solo tenemos diez años.

Riza rió y siguió tomada de la mano de Roy hasta llegar a su hogar. No sabía si su padre tomaría a Roy de aprendiz, o si ella lo vería con constancia como había dicho su abuelo pero por ahora prefería esperar y descubrirlo junto a él, junto a Roy Mustang, _Mustang- san._

— Riza… — sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la profunda voz de su padre. — Guía a Roy su cuarto.

— ¿Su cuarto padre? — inquirió ella sin comprender.

Berthold Hawkeye asintió con la cabeza: — Es inútil enseñar alquimia a alguien solo una hora a la semana, debe ser algo de constancia y seguimiento. — explico a su hija. — Roy se quedara con nosotros. Procura no interrumpir tus estudios y los suyos.

— De acuerdo padre, no seré una molestia. — expresó Riza. Aquella forma de afirmar llamó la atención de su padre quien se acercó a ella y se puso a la altura de ella.

— Maldición Riza… — dijo Berthold mirándola. — No me temas. No me veas cómo me ve la sociedad…maldita sea…

Riza no podía evitarlo. Su padre tenía una mirada que aterraba, era azul oscura e intensa como si te devorara. Solía andar con el pelo suelto y con ropa de estilo _hippie._

— Padre yo… — intentó formular algo pero no podía emitir ninguna palabra ante su cercanía.

— No me veas como ellos, tu madre… — Berthold tragó saliva. —… tu madre no lo querría.

En ese instante Riza se aferró a su padre efusivamente y rompió a llanto. Lo único que atino a ser su padre fue abrazarla con consuelo.

Toda esta escena era apreciada, cautelosamente, por Roy desde el estudio de donde había salido su maestro a encontrarse con su hija. Grumman le había advertido que Berthold Hawkeye tenía reputación de loco maniático y en el vecindario era visto con rechazó y Riza con pena.

— No culpó a mi hija de haberlo elegido como esposo. — había oído a Grumman hablar con Madame. — Él solía estar vivo cuando ella vivía pero desde hace siete años Berthold solo es un muerto en vida.

— ¿Y qué hay de la pequeña Elizabeth? — dijo Madame con tono preocupado.

— Por eso digo lo de muerto en vida. Mi nieta es lo único que lo mantiene en este mundo y aunque cueste pensarlo, él sonríe cuando ella esta triste y hace que sonría como lo hacía su madre. — objetó Grumman con cierta melancolía. — Eso me basta a mí para saber que ella está en buenas manos.

— _Vaya…— expresó Riza. —…en verdad se parece a mi padre._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _Ambos sonríen en momentos difíciles y ayudan a las personas con esas sonrisas. — le dijo ella también sonriendo._

Roy no sabía si el encuentro con Riza en la parada de autobús había pura casualidad o significaba algo más.

Se asomó para ver a padre e hija, ambos sonrían.

— Guiaré a Roy a su cuartó papá.

— De acuerdo Elizabeth.

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero mientras tanto sabía que disponía del tiempo para descubrirlo junto con Riza.

— ¿En qué piensa Mustang-san?

— Solo pienso, señorita Riza, en lo que establecimos y lo hermoso que es. — le dijo mirándola fijamente.

— Lindas palabras para describir el comienzo de una amistad. — le indico ella alagada.

— Lo sé, pero más lindo será descubrir cuan interesante será. — dijo Roy. Riza solo rió. — Y si se torna en otra cosa. — guiño el ojo.

— ¡Mustang-san! — exclamó ella fingiendo enojo.

— Oh, señorita Riza ¿Acaso no piensa gustar de alguien? — interrogó riendo ante la actitud de ella.

— Por ahora no Mustang-san, por ahora prefiero una amistad. — exclamó mirando al niño.

Roy suspiró.

— Yo también, por ahora, por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Y luego de un extenso prólogo me permito anunciarles una nueva historia que después de leer el manga de FMA y de ver el segundo anime, me dispongo a subir.

Ahora debo aclarar unos puntos importantes.

1-Esta historia es un semi UA, puesto que permito la aparición de alquimia y uso el país de Amestris como lugar de existencia de los personajes pero debo aclarar que no es la época del anime/ manga sino que, es una época moderna, década del 2010 en adelante donde de cierto modo el uso de la alquimia se volvió algo tan cotidiano como salir a una paseo. La milicia continua como sistema de gobierno y no he cambiado nombres de ciudades ni de personajes.

2-Si han leído otras historias, pueden notar que colocó a Berthold Hawkeye en una posición más cariñosa con respecto a su hija. Esto es debido a que no toleró que plasmen el sensei de Roy como alguien sin sentimientos hacia Riza y que nunca le importó su hija. Quiero mostrar, por lo menos en esta historia, que su forma de ser se debe al rechazó de la gente y la repentinamente de su esposa y el dolor que le causa ver que su hija le teme como el resto de la gente.

3-Los personajes se mostraran IC en el resto de la historia. Aclaró esto porque puede ser que Riza se haya salido de su personaje de ser reservada con sus sentimientos en este prologó pero debo recordar que es solo una niña de nueve años y que, como toda niña, no sienta mal de besar a un niño.

Sin más que decir o agregar, espero que les haya gustado la historia que la disfruten tanto como yo al empezara al escribirla. Actualizare con lentitud, estoy en época complicada con respecto a la escuela y como solo tengo 16 años aún tengo momentos de rebeldía en relación al estudio.

Saludos, Eagle Gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: **Cosas imposibles por cadenas invisibles

**Resumen:** Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye han mantenido una amistad intimida desde la infancia. Pese a los años y la aparición de nuevas amistadas, ellos siempre han sido pan y mantequilla. La secundaria llega a su fin… ¿Habrá posibilidad alguna de romper las cadenas invisibles puestas por ellos mismos?

**Atención:** La historia de aquí es propiedad mía y de nadie más. Los personajes, objetos o lugares usados aquí pertenecen a su autora Hiromu Arakawa creadora del manga Full Metal Alchemist.

Capítulo 2: Canes literales e irónicos

* * *

><p>— Toc, toc.<p>

Se removió entre sus sábanas.

— Toc, toc. — reiteró ese ruido.

— Uh… — expresó con pereza. Los rayos del sol matutino se impregnaron en el rostro y dieron un brillo a sus cortos cabellos dorados. — ¿Qué sucede allí afuera? — se asomó hacia su ventana y solo pudo ver a dos sombras ocultarse tras el nogal de su patio trasero. Suspiro resignada. — Idiotas…

Decidió vestirse. Se colocó unos vaqueros que le llegasen a las piernas dejando entrever los blancas que eran, una camisa rosada escote "v" y unas zapatillas del estilo "converse". Tras bajar las escaleras y llegar a la sala de estar se asomó a al gran ventanal de dicha habitación y pudo apreciar que era un bello primaveral que era. Riza había estado unos días de ese abril de primavera en cama por una gripe, para más detalles, las vacaciones de primaveras las paso en cama.

— Buenos días señorita Riza, ¿Se digno en ponerse de pie? — expresó una voz arrogante y frívola. Riza lo miro divertido. Era el pupilo de su padre y mejor amigo, Roy Mustang quien se había ocupado de ella en esos días de reposo.

— Sí Mustang-san. Me digne a ponerme de pie, no como usted que se pasaría el día en cama replicando que se lo traga la tierra y los mil infiernos. — dobló la apuesta. Roy encogió los hombros.

— No me dices Mustang-san desde los trece años, _Riza_. — expresó poniendo mucha énfasis en el nombre de la chica.

— Será que ese formalismo de la niñez no lo creo necesario ahora, _Roy_. — ella respondió de la misma forma. — Solía hablar así contigo por temor y respeto hacia ti como pupilo de mi padre. — confesó. — Pero ahora eres parte de esta familia y por ende te tengo confianza.

— Vaya, la fría y calculadora Riza Hawkeye confiesa después de casi siete años de convivencia con mi persona que solo me tiene confianza. — dijo con burla.

— Sabes que no es así. — murmuró ella una leve y sencilla sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— Lo sé. — Roy se acercó a ella, como era costumbre, a besar levemente su mejilla y acomodar sobre su oreja algunos de sus mechones dorados. — Te has dejado crecer el cabello un poco. — observó él. — No es tan recto y corto como en tu niñez. Puedo jurar que ahora llega hasta la base de tu cuello.

— Que observador eres Roy. — Riza habló con ironía, pero era cierto. El estructurado y siempre conveniente cabello corto que solía llevar ahora era algo más largo.

— ¿Acaso es algún chico? — indagó él.

— ¿Un chico?

— Claro Riza, un chico por él cual te hayas dejado crecer el cabello. — señalo con cierta molestia que no comprendía. — ¿Acaso es Isaac?

— No Roy, Isaac no es ese chico ni ningún otro. — indicó Riza mirando, a su vez, como la tensión de Roy cedía de sus hombros. — Mi cabello ha crecido a voluntad mía y no por alguien.

— Ya veo…— Roy quedó en silencio unos minutos mirando sus ojos caoba. Riza ya no era la niña de nueve años que conoció en la parada de autobús por casualidad y beso ese mismo día. No. Ella era toda una señorita de quince años que era contemplada por chicos y envidiada por chicas. Tampoco él era el niño de aquel día. Tenía quince años, próximo a cumplir dieciséis y cursaba nuevamente el tercer y último año de secundaria. Recordó el día en que anunció su repetición de año a Madame y a su maestro. Ambos furiosos, lo condenaron a todo el verano a estudiar. Por suerte, ese año lo compartiría con Riza y siendo ella una alumna excelente tendría una especie de maestra particular a disposición. Una bella maestra particular que había dejado crecer el cabello —…procura no cortarlo de ahora en más, me agrada la Riza Hawkeye con un cabello dorado largo. — indicó él a lo que Riza asintió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

El silencio se volvió presente.

Ambos se dispusieron a desayunar, un té con limón para Riza por su salud y un té de hierbas para Roy. La conversación se torno en temas triviales y en las tareas escolares, podían ser jóvenes y rebeldes- en algún contexto- pero ya les había costumbre conversar como un par de adultos que se encuentran en una bar de pasada y deciden hablar en compañía del diario local y un buen café. Era algo de disfrutaban como un _hobbie _que compartiesen.

— Así que tu querida amiga Rebecca termino con el parasitó de Christian Douglas. — opinó Roy con sorpresa. — Se que Rebecca es inaguantable pero no merecía estar con un parasitó como Christian.

— ¿Por qué dices eso de Christian? — indagó Riza.

— Porqué digo la verdad querida amiga. Christian puede tener buena postura y hablar correctamente ante el alumnado y los profesores pero es arrogante y perverso. — le indicó a ella con suma franqueza.

— Consideró que no solo Christian es así, Roy Mustang. — Roy negó con su cabeza. Sabía que Riza solo pronunciaba su nombre y apellido cuando esta le reprochaba algo.

— ¿Me consideras arrogante y perverso Riza? — interrogó fingiendo dolor ante el comentario.

— En algunos contextos sí Roy. — le expresó con mucha seguridad. Depositó la taza de té en la mesa y observó al muchacho. Roy había dejado crecer su cabello cubriéndose así parte de la cara con algunos mechones extensos. Se había acostumbrado a vestir vaqueros azules con zapatillas casuales y un jersey apegada al cuerpo, siempre de colores oscuros o poco llamativos. — Roy…— suspiró ella inconscientemente. Roy se le acercó y la mirada penetrante de sus ojos azul marino la atrapaban, él se acercó a pocos centímetros de su boca haciendo roce los cabellos oscuros de Roy con su frente. Estaba serio. Parecía que iba de decir algo pero observó como alzaba su mano y la colocaba en su frente.

— No tienes fiebre. — declaró él y los colores subieron al rostro de Riza. — Disculpa el abrupto acercamiento pero el oírte suspirar de esa manera me preocupe.

— No es nada, gracias por preocuparte. — confesó ella alejándose del contacto de su mano. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué se sintió incomoda ante ese contacto tan habitual y típico con Roy?

— Deberías recostarte un poco más. Al menos el resto de la tarde. — Roy se separó de ella, extrañado. — Estas pálida y los colores te suben de repente.

— No es necesario Roy, debo averiguar quiénes los fisgones que me despertaron esta mañana. — ella miro serio a su amigo recordando la situación de la mañana.

— Eran Breda y Havoc, estaban intentando despertarte y los espante. — comentó Roy levantando las tazas vacías. — Dijeron que vendrían en un rato cuando localizaran a Fuery y Falman.

— Ya veo, entonces no podre sentarme a leer mi novela. — suspiró Riza Hawkeye con pesar. Pero no le molestaba pasar un rato con los amigos de Roy porque en cierta forma también eran sus amigos. Junto a Roy, eran cincos muchachos con los compartían sus alegrías y algunas penas. Jean Havoc podría ser algo galán y un poco perezoso pero era un amigo confiable y siempre dispuesto a escuchar o bromear, al igual que Roy y Breda, re cursaban por segunda vez el tercer año. Heymans Breda era un alguien de una masa muscular abundante y estatura pequeña, pero contrario a lo que podría decir su cuerpo, era alguien astuto, muy inteligente y de confianza. Vato Falman era una enciclopedia andante, su sabiduría era impresionante y muy útil pero era algo lento debido que querer hacer todo meticulosamente y como el creador lo mande. Ella y Vato son compañeros desde la primaria. Kain Fuery era el más joven del grupo y el último en unirse, aún tenía catorce años y conservaba rasgos de un niño pequeño. Era un experto en el mundo la informática y la tecnología, un _friki_ en los términos modernos.

— Creo que tenemos visita. — expresó Roy al oír el timbre. Al acercarse a la puerta y abrirla se encontró con Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery y un cachorro.

¿Un cachorro?

— ¿Qué demonios hace ese can aquí? — indagó Roy a Kain, quien llevaba al animal.

— Lo siento Roy, es que de camino aquí lo encontré empapado por la lluvia y no podía dejarlo solo. — expresó el joven con temor.

— Lo peor es que huele mal y me aterra. — acotó con temor el muchacho de baja estatura y pelo rojizo, Breda.

— Te dijimos que podías volverte a tu casa si te aterraba una simple bola de pelos que apenas camina. — se burló el rubio, Jean Havoc, con sonrisa macabra.

— Jean, no molestes a Heymans con su fobia. — defendió él de pelo canoso, a pesar de su edad, Vato Falman. — Un tormento como el que le provocas podría causarle daños psicológicos y además…

Todos activaron el modo "Calla y solo asiente a Falman" debido a que había iniciado unos de sus tantos y extensos discursos con palabras extrañas y lenguaje que ellos al menos no comprendían.

— Por favor pasen…— suspiró Roy asqueado de tanto palabrerío de Falman, miedos de Breda y bromas de Havoc. — Riza, tenemos visita. — reiteró con congoja.

— Hola muchachos. ¿Cómo están? — exclamó Riza con su formal costumbre. Los cuatros chicos recién llegado asintieron y saludaron amistosamente a su amiga.

— ¿Cómo está tu gripe Hawkeye? — acotó Breda con su característica voz gruesa.

— Mucho mejor, doy por sentado que mañana podre retomar las clases. — afirmó.

— Ya veo, nuestra querida Riza muere por retornar a la escuela. — bromeó Jean sirviéndose una taza de té de las cuales había preparado Roy.

— Controla tu lengua Havoc, esta no es la escuela o algún pool. — regaño Mustang proporcionándole un toque en la nuca. — Hawkeye- sensei está en su estudio.

— De acuerdo. — Jean encogió los hombros. — Discúlpame Riza.

— No te preocupes Jean. — Riza le sonrió amistosamente y Havoc suspiro aliviado.

— Me encontré con Rebecca hoy. — habló Fuery sonriente. — Preguntó por ti y te mando unos cordiales saludos Riza.

— Deberías decirle a Rebecca que venga en vez de enviar cordiales saludos. — dijo Jean con cierto fastidio. — Esta todo el día como loca chillando en el oído de Douglas.

— Mira quién habla. — expresó Heymans con cierta malicia. — Por sí no sabias Rebecca se peleo con Christian hace dos días.

— Tienes un motivo de alegría Jean. — indicó Falman con una risa sincera. —Ahora que Rebecca está soltera podrás confesarle tus sentimientos por ella finalmente.

— ¡Cállate! — gritó Havoc con los colores subidos a la cara.

— Dejen de pelear, recuerden que el padre de Riza está en su estudio. — recordó Fuery con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — una gruesa y profunda voz se oyó de pronto. Los seis presentes, incluido el cachorro, se giraron hacía la dirección de donde provenía y lo vieron: Berthold Hawkeye con su pelo rubio extenso y que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, su rostro delgado y sus vestimentas holgadas y extensas.

— Padre yo…— intentó hablar Riza.

— Es mi culpa maestro. Yo no pedí su autorización para traer a mis amigos. — se interpuso Roy a la palabra de la hija de su maestro.

— Roy…— exclamó Riza con una extraña sensación en su pecho y un corazón latiendo con confusión.

— Muchacho, solo no descuides tus estudios de alquimia y los estudios escolares de ambos. — le indico Berthold mirándolo a él y a su hija. — Espero que estos muchachos no se unan a la milicia. — exclamó contemplando a todos. — Los salvajes han estado reclutando a los jóvenes por la falta de personal debido a las guerras en las fronteras. No saben qué hacer.

— Señor, ¿Usted cree que una democracia será una salida más segura para cambiar el gobierno de este país? — se atrevió, para sorpresa de todos, a interroga Fuery al padre de Riza.

— No me interesa la salida, solo me interesa que jóvenes como ustedes no se conviertan en perros de los militares. — le contestó con franqueza.

— Lo irónico es que uno cree que como persona jamás tendrá correa como un perro, pero la milicia hace la excepción. — indico Breda cruzándose de brazos para mostrar superioridad ante el cachorro que lo observaba.

— La milicia…— murmuró Roy para sí. —…es un infierno.

— Jamás sean perros de nadie muchachos. Sean libres y usen sus sueños para evitar que este país se pudra en su misma tierra. — les dijo Berthold Hawkeye a todos los presentes que asintieron con la cabeza.

— Y hablando de perros. — habló Falman mirando de reojo al can. — ¿Qué haremos con este pequeño?

— ¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes puede cuidarlo? — Roy observó a sus amigos seriamente.

— Ya hablamos de eso Roy, pero mi abuela es alérgica a los perros. — explico Vato. — Breda es una niña y les teme. — el pelirrojo lanzó una mirada se odio a Falman quien solo remoto la explicación. — Havoc había sugerirlo hacer estofado.

Roy y Riza miraron con reproche a Jean.

— ¿Qué? Es el país de Xing suelen comerse. — se defendió él.

— Pero estamos en Este de Amestris y hablamos de un cachorro que ni al delgaducho de Fuery llenaría. — Roy suspiró. En verdad Jean podía ser un idiota a veces como decía Riza. — Continua Falman.

—Oh sí. — Falman prosiguió a aclarar su garganta. — Bueno Fuery tiene tres perros y duda que sus padres acepten otro y por eso decidimos venir aquí. — concluyó y miro a tanto Riza como Roy. — Como aquí tienen un espacio y un patio mediano pensamos que quizás les gustaría adoptarlo.

— Los perros son de mi agrado y desde que me mude aquí no he tenido ninguno. El viejo labrador dorado Yellow prefirió la compañía de Madame que la de su propio dueño. — confesó Roy acomodándose. — Pero Hawkeye-sensei y Riza tienen la última palabra.

— Reiteró. — expresó el padre de Riza. — Si no es motivo que afecte tus estudios de alquimia y los estudios escolares tuyos de mi hija, accederé.

— ¿Riza? — el pelinegro volteó a girarse a su rubia amiga.

— Me encantaría. — dijo sonriente y miro al cachorro en los brazos de Fuery quien de pronto saltó de estos y corrió hacia la pared.

— Oh. — expresó Kain mirando con ternura la escena. — Lo siento, creo que esta aliviado por tener un dueño.

¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! y otras tres veces más se escuchó de pronto en la casa. El leve polvo que se levantó se disipó y se pudo contemplar con mayor claridad la escena: el cachorro alzado sobre sus patas traseras parándose con las delanteras en alto y con un terror en su cara. Riza con una pistola en la mano apuntando al can y en la pared seis disparos alrededor del cachorro.

— No harás eso de nuevo. ¿Verdad perrito? — Riza sonría el pequeño cachorro. Todos miraban con terror a Riza. — Ahora tienes una madre estricta. El baño esta aquí afuera. ¿Entiendes Black Hayate?

— ¿Black Hayate?— repitió Kain con terror y preguntándose ¿Encima de ser estricta a niveles mortales condenara al cachorro con este extraño nombre?

— Vaya padres que se cargo el perro. — declaró Jean Havoc levantándose para irse. — Una madre estrictica y un padre holgazán.

— ¿A quién le dices holgazán? — enfrentó Roy a Jean. — Un momento… ¿Padre yo? ¿Con Riza?

— No sería tan malo. — opinó Jean aprovechando la oportunidad. — Sería una práctica para cuando tengas tus propios hijos con la querida Hawkeye.

— Agradecería Havoc que no hagas comentarios que cosas poco probables. — amenazó Riza Hawkeye con la pistola en la nuca de Havoc.

— No entiendo como señor Hawkeye deja a su hija andar tranquilamente con armas. — pensó Jean. — De acuerdo Riza, no hará bromas algo complemente imposible…corrijo, algo completamente posible. — lo último lo dijo en leve susurro. No era tonto, ni él ni sus compañeros. Roy y Riza eran más que amigos pero ellos mismos se habían establecido unas cadenas que no pasarían nunca. Ni Havoc ni el resto sabían el motivo ¿Respeto al padre de Riza? No creían eso, el señor se mostraba muy contento de ver a su hija con su pupilo todo el tiempo y en los cumpleaños siempre que el general Grumman hacía alusión de ellos como pareja, Berthold lo veía como posibilidad.

Quizás era por la reputación de Roy como un mujeriego incurable, pero eso era más murmullo que cualquier otra cosa. Desde el comienzo de este año Roy no aceptaba a ninguna chica, fuese lo bonita que fuese.

— No estoy para esto muchachos, debo intentar pasar este año e iniciar preparatoria antes que Hawkeye-sensei y Madame me maten. — ponía siempre como excusa después de que se le preguntase por el rechazo.

Riza, por su parte, no tenía razón alguna. Era reservada en todos aspectos y aunque era bonita, las únicas citas que tenía eran con Roy por algún motivo u otro y en grupo con los muchachos y Rebecca que se les unía.

No entendían el motivo de tanta distancia si podían estar juntos sin temer a nada. ¿Acaso ya estaban juntos y no decían nada? La teoría de un romance secreto era la más fuerte entre Havoc y los demás. Incluso Rebecca alucia a esa posibilidad.

— ¡Oye Jean! Ya es hora de irnos. — Heymans llamó al rubio irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— Claro, ya voy. — contestó levantándose de la silla. — Hasta pronto señor Hawkeye, Roy, Riza. — el padre de Riza solo hizo un gesto con la mano y se retiro a su estudio. — Sí cambias de opinión respecto al estofado de perro, avísame Riza.

— No creo que cambie de opinión Jean. — declaró ella clavándole una mirada de asesina serial. Havoc solo rió. Ellos ahora se harían cargo de un perro y aunque solo era en la milicia, Jean creía que sus amigos eran dos perros que no tomaban noción de que estaban encadenados hace mucho tiempo por el simple hecho de que estaban destinados a estar juntos, aunque lo negasen.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Bueno, pensé que tardaría más en subir el segundo capítulo pero bueno…aquí esta y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí en escribirlo. Para aclararles algo: Esta historia no la tengo escrita así completamente así que cuando termino un capitulo subo uno ya echo. Tengan paciencia y tolerancia.

Ahora pasare a responder comentarios:

**minina16:** Hola y gracias por comentar. Me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad a mi historia siendo un UA y descuida, no me consumiré en la escuela. Con respecto a la milicia como podrás leer en el capitulo este, Roy y los demás ven a la milicia como su última salida. Esto pasa porque aun son jóvenes y tiene ideales de libertad y justicia como en Roy los tenía en el segundo anime. Pero todavía no hable de no se unieran a la milicia más adelante. Jeje.

**NaiadG: **Me llena de orgullo saber que mi historia te llamó la atención, que gritaste cuando leíste el resumen y que hayas retornado a la lectura por ella. Tranquila, siempre aclarare las cosas cuando las crea necesarias y como dices, yo creo que la historia te encantara al punto de odiarla y amarla al mismo tiempo. Y agradezco el favorite tuyo.

Para deleite mío e intriga de ustedes he decidió dejarles un pequeño adelanto de los será el siguiente episodio:

"Berthold Hawkeye estaba en la puerta todo empapado por la lluvia. Roy y Riza lo miraron con asombro, pues no venía solo: dos niños iban consigo"

"— No tengo derecho a estar celosa solo porque mi padre los trate como los hijos que nunca tuvo. — declaró Riza. — Pues como ellos son motivo de alegría para él, ellos son motivo de alegría para mí ya que son los hermanos que nunca tuve."

"— A ella no le importa si son de sangre o no. — les dijo Roy seriamente. — Ignoren el comentario de los de afuera y piensen en lo que siente ella: Ustedes son sus hermanos pase lo que pase, vengan de donde vengan, vayan donde vayan."

Sin más que agregar, saludos y mucha suerte.

Hasta la próxima actualización.

Eagle Gold.


End file.
